


Memoria Magica

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Akuma Homura/Homucifer is Ura-Ukyou/Other Ukyou, Also selfcest, F/F, Hitomi is Sawa, Homulilly is Ruka, Homura is Ukyou, Human!Witches, Kriemhild is Ikki cause I couldn't think of anyone better, Kyouko is Shin, Law of Cycles is Niel, Madoka is Shujinko, Mami is Kento, Nagisa is Orion, No Kyubey, No Witches, Oktavia Candeloro and Ophelia are the three biggest bitches from Ikki's fanclub, Saotome is Waka, Sayaka is Toma, Time-loops are still a thing though, Yuuma is Mine, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: They were in love, once, until one of them died and the other made a wish to change things.The date is August 1st.Kaname Madoka wakes up remembering only her name, and encounters a strange spirit.Her memories and her very destiny are closely connected with those of five different people. But what is reality and what is fake?Hearts, Diamonds, Clovers, Spades; which one is her true world?TR_E   E_D:   J_K_R





	Memoria Magica

_Hey..._

_Can you...........me?_

A single footstep onto the dining floor. 

_Can you..._

Spots dotted her vision.

The world tilted sideways.

The floor felt cold.

People, worried faces.

_Can you hear me?_

* * *

She woke up in a room with cream-colored walls, on a green and blue striped couch. She was dressed in a black summer kimono with a full red apron over it. Her hair was in pigtails tied off with red ribbons, and further held in place by a white frilly headband with thinner white ribbons on either side of it, so that they dangled just above her ears. 

She rolled over onto her side. The calendar read August 1st. 

"The first...of August..."

"Oh! You're awake! That's good! I was really worried there!"

Perhaps it was the sudden voice. Or it could've been her appearance (it's not every day you see a white-haired girl with wings coming out of her head like horns, after all), but whatever it might've been, it caused her to pop right up and cry out in alarm anyway. 

 As if waiting for that moment, a woman with green hair burst through the door, a concerned expression on her face.

"Ah! Madoka-chan! Are you feeling okay?"

Her pale, slim hands gently pushed on Madoka's shoulders, forcing her to lay back down. 

"I've called some people to come take you home, so just lie down and wait, okay?"

The woman got up and left, leaving Madoka to her thoughts.

_That person....I don't know that person..._

It was disconcerting. 

"Whew! Glad that lady was there to help! But really, I'm really sorry for scaring you!"

Madoka bolted upright again, her hands over her mouth, as the strange winged girl appeared again.

"My name's Nagisa, and I'm a spirit!...Ah...umm...like I said, I'm really really sorry for this!"

Madoka looked at her, confused, so Nagisa decided to elaborate.

"Well, I was very abruptly pulled to this world of yours, and...I kind of...accidentally collided with your spirit! So, er, to compensate for that, for my presence in your body,  _you_ lost your memories. Again, I'm really really sorry!" 

Madoka wanted to forgive her- to tell her that it wasn't really her fault, but that it was hers for apparently not watching out- but before she could, the door burst open again, revealing a girl with blue hair.

"Madoka-chan! Are you okay? I came as soon as Hitomi-san called me!"

Madoka nodded her head and made to speak, but the arrival of a second woman, this one with long red hair, cut her off. It was almost as if the universe were conspiring against her.

"Of course not Sayaka-chan; no one just suddenly collapses like that if they're "okay"."

She bent down and placed the back of her hand against Madoka's forehead. The blue-haied girl- Sayaka? Was that it?- watched with a deeply concerned frown.

"I think we should take her to the hospital, Kyouko-chan."

"Well  _I think_ we should let Madoka-chan speak for herself. So," the redhead looked down into Madoka's eyes, "do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Y-yes I-"

_**No! That's a really bad idea! Really bad! I promise I'll explain later, but just trust me on this- you can't go to the hospital!** _

"No!" Madoka said, louder than before she'd cut herself off. "No," she softened her tone, "I feel fine. I...I think I just need to go home." 

The redheaded girl-Kyouko- gave her a skeptical look. She looked ready to say something, but Sayaka beat her to it.

"Okay. We'll escort you home, then, so you can rest! Go on and get changed then!"

"O-okay."

* * *

Outside, with Sayaka to her left just a bit in front of her, and Kyouko to her right just a tiny bit behind, Madoka felt safe, albeit a little cold. The thin white jacket she wore over her pink dress did little to keep her warm. 

"Getting pretty cold for August..." Sayaka remarked casually.

"Yeah..." Kyouko agreed. "'S'not s'pposed to be this cold for another few months." 

"Mm. Oh yeah, so, how're your studies going?"

"I guess they're okay. Though I skipped night class today to get Madoka-chan."

"Eeh! Sakura Kyouko! You know better! I could look after her myself, you know!"

"Oh please. Like I'd trust you to look after that idiot!"

"I think I did a good job of it when we were kids!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about the time when-"

And  _this_ was about the time Madoka's thoughts started to wander, as Kyouko and Sayaka brought up old stories. 

_These two are nice. Kyouko and...Sayaka. It seems like they knew me before. They keep bringing up all these stories of the three of us, but I can't remember them at all..._

 


End file.
